


Drunken Ficlet: Entropy

by greywash



Series: Drunken!ficlets [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Drunken!ficlet, archived from Tumblr. Unbeta'ed and un-Britpicked, as always.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>maplewing requested</strong>: in a pr0ny mood sooo... John writes erotica on his blog (as a password protected post but obviously gives Sherlock the password or something)? Or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Ficlet: Entropy

"Sherlock," John sighs.

"Oh, John," Sherlock scoffs. "This can't have possibly been a surprise to you."

"[Password entropy](http://anonym.to?https://www.grc.com/haystack.htm)—" John begins, but Sherlock shakes his head and says, "Entropy is only a reasonable predictor of a password's strength when the password is unusual, and the user in question is anonymous. That was an unusual password, but you are anything but anonymous, John, and while it would, indeed, be quite difficult for a stranger to guess, anyone with my level of personal familiarity with your habits and thought patterns and a reasonable ability to string together a logical conclusion would've gotten there eventually, though perhaps not as quickly as I did. Though, actually, this one took me almost nineteen minutes, so well done, you."

"Sherlock," John repeats, more firmly. "It was password-protected because I wanted to keep it _private_."

Sherlock waves a hand. "It is private," he says.

"You read it," John says, and Sherlock raises an eyebrow and says, "Yes, _I_ read it, and _I_ commented on it, and _I_ —"

"Left helpful vocabulary suggestions," John grinds out, and Sherlock scoffs and says, "Oh, _really_ , John. 'Member'?"

"See?" John says, pointing. "This. This, right here. This is why I didn't want you to read it. I _knew_ you would be insufferable."

Sherlock rolls his eyes. "Well, _honestly_ , John. If you don't want me to be so insufferable, you shouldn't go to such lengths to encourage it."

"I don't encourage it." John grinds his teeth.

Sherlock narrows his eyes.

"You do, John," he says, low, and God, John knew this was coming, he knew it, he _knew_ it—

"Really, John," Sherlock purrs. "Best ever?"

John folds his paper. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response," he says, and then turns, and heads upstairs, but that must be its own kind of an answer, because he's only on the seventh step when Sherlock stands, and follows.


End file.
